irc_rp_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Ranks His RP Characters
Rankings #GOD #*Firevivor Redemption Island (3rd) and Firevivor Blood Vs Water (2nd) #*Known For: Being a hilarious OTTP force who was behind a lot of eliminations. #*Most Memorable Moment: Influencing the jury to vote for Kass, robbing ChefBobby of the win in RI. #Pirate Cotton #*TV Stars Tokyo (1st) #*Known For: Being a nice, friendly, and loyal pirate who couldn't speak due to his tongue having been cut out. He also was an extremely skilled cook and could down alcohol like nobodies buisness. Yet, he had a torturous time with women on the show, having to vote out his two crushes for the sake of loyalty. #*Most Memorable Moment: Winning Tokyo despite being completely outmatched by his fellow finalist Rachel. #Frank Fortuna #*Venture Mumbai (4th) #*Known For: Being a super nice, super intense dude who lived for his teammates and actually had some strategically sound moves. He had a very close alliance with Kaniyah that he stuck to until the bitter end. #*Most Memorable Moment: Building the strong Purple Team through his captainship. #Optimus Prime #*Epicvivor Midway Island (4th) and Epicvivor All-Stars (14th) #*Known For: Being a giant, emotionless robot who ended up finding emotions and wound up in a relationship with Larissa. #*Most Memorable Moment: Ousting Benson as revenge for voting him out. #Zayn McEnroe #*TV Stars Hawaii (5th) #*Known For: Being a vulgar and violent amateur rapper. Also his showmance with Princess Pin (Bonnie). #*Most Memorable Moment: His elimination being one of the most painful in history. #Orlando Bloom #*Firevivor Robot Pirate Island (7th) #*Know For: Seeming like a nice guy but actually being an evil mastermind. #*Most Memorable Moment: Turning on Clara, his showmance, in an attempt to save his own skin. #Vince #*Firevivor South Pacific (7th), FiRedvivor (1st), and Redvivor Allstars (9th) #*Known For: Going from being my first RP char (and a bland one at that) in SP, to becoming a mean spirited strategic player with a showmance with Myra in FRV, to being a snarky UTR char in RA. #*Most Memorable Moment: Winning FiRedvivor #Petition Redvivor #*Redvivor Chad (9th) #*Known For: Being a cynical Redvivor hater who signed up for the season simply to tear it down from the inside... yet ending up liking the game. #*Most Memorable Moment: Any interaction he had with the staff of Redvivor, including destroying cameras, assaulting camera operators, and berating the host to no end. #Jed Porkins #*TV Stars Hollywood (3rd) #*Know For: Being the nice fat guy towards the other contestants and constantly munching on cheese or carrots. Also he had a HUGE crush on Louisa and constantly sent in conffessionals. #*Most Memorable Moment: Shockingly winning the final VIP challenge. #SpaceWeather #*Redvivor Cook Islands (7th) #*Known For: Being a mostly accurate representation of me if I was to play Survivor. #*Most Memorable Moment: He had to equal ones, betraying his close ally Connor by voting him out, and knowing he was getting voted out yet still holding the Immunity Idol back because he wanted to go on his own terms. #Vladimir Putin #*Dravivor Cambodia (7th) and Dravivor Heroes vs Villains (10th) #*Known For: Being ill-tempered, speaking in an accent, and being the president of Russia with a heart of gold. #*Most Memorable Moment: Being idoled by Caitlin. #Billy Mays #*An Ovivor India (7th) #*Known For: Being a nice and friendly salesman who constantly started his sentences with, "Hi, Billy Mays here!" #*Most Memorable Moment: Accidentally getting idoled by Necki when he had betrayed PapaRainbow. #DudePerfect #*Redvivor Austrailia (3rd) #*Known For: Making it to the finale while recieving no votes the entire season... only to recieve no jury votes either. Also his showmance with Angel. #*Most Memorable Moment: His 'I guess I'm not perfect' breakdown. #Vincenzo #*Ovivor Kyushu (9th) #*Known For: Having a very inflated, manly ego. #*Most Memorable Moment: Getting blindsided by his ally, Jesus (Hay-Zeus). #BitchPlease #*Epicvivor Antarctica (4th) #*Known For: Being a sassy troll who constantly shouted "Bitch Please!" #*Most Memorable Moment: Being revealed as a demon who had possesed a man at his elimination. Unranked None atm